I Know All Your Secrets
by 3PeddieFabina
Summary: Two new students, Willow Jenks and KT Rush have arrived to Anubis House, and bring a great mystery with them.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! I know I haven't finished my other stories (please check them out) but this idea popped into my head, and I just had to write it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Nina's POV

"We'll be having two new kids coming this evening, and I want the house to be perfect!" Trudy called, and began assigning us jobs to clean the house.

"NINA! Girls' bedrooms, FABIAN! Boys' bedrooms, PATRICIA! girl's bathroom, EDDIE! boy's bathroom, MICK! dining room, MARA! kitchen, AMBER! laundry room, JEROME!, JOY! foyer and bottom half of the staircase, ALFIE! upstairs hallway and top half of staircase. GOT IT!?"

"GOT IT!" we chorused back, and got to work. I hurried upstairs, and started with mine and Amber's bedroom. I cleaned our desks (mine of school work, and Amber's of makeup), made our beds, and put everything that was on the floor, into our wardrobes. I even neatly hung the clothes, and lined the shoes on the bottom shelves as perfectly as possible. I also opened the curtains, cleaned and dusted the windows with the supplies Trudy gave me, rolled up the rugs, mopped the floor, waited on my bed, reading, for the hardwood floor to dry. Then, I neatly put the carpets back into place, did the same to the other bedroom, didn't touch the third, new bedroom as Trudy instructed, and went downstairs to collect my allowance from Trudy.

Everyone else was beginning to finish up, and soon, we were all done. We were allowed to do whatever we wanted while we waited for the new students to arrive, so we all hung out in the common room. My boyfriend, Fabian, and I shared a single chair, Patricia and Eddie, shared the other single chair, Jerome and Joy were on one end of the couch, Amber and Alfie were on the other end, and Mick and Mara had the other couch to themselves.

"Does anybody know who the new students are?" Joy asked.

"I asked Trudy, and one is from America, like me and Eddie, and the other is from England. She didn't know much else," I said.

"Well then I can't wait to meet them!" Amber squealed while happily clapping her hands, and bouncing on the couch.

"Kids! They're here!" Trudy announced, and we rushed into the foyer. The door opened, and in walked two girls. One, had dark skin, curly, black, hair, and was in a tshirt and jeans. The other, had paler-than-usual skin, bouncy, red hair, and was wearing a yellow sundress with white sandals.

"Hi, I'm Willow" said yellow-sundress in an extremely perky voice.

"And I'm KT" tshirt-and-jeans said with a cheerful wave of her hand.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**KT's POV**

"Hi, I'm Willow," Willow said in her usual voice. I just waved and smiled.

"And I'm KT," I introduced myself. The room filled with hi's and hello's.

"Good, let me show you around. You will be in a newly installed room," someone who I learned was named Trudy, our housemother, said. Willow and I followed her around the house, first, she introduced us to the students who were already here. They had already taken seats in the common room. Trudy pointed out all of the ten kids, Nina, Patricia, Amber, Joy, Mara, Fabian, Eddie, Alfie, Jerome, and Mick.

We were shown the kitchen, dining room, laundry room, and she pointed out the boys' rooms. Then, she took us upstairs, and into a room. It had two beds, wardrobes, and desks. Trudy showed us where the bathroom was, and left us to unpack.

"KT, you don't think that this will be too hard for us, do you?" Willow asked in an unsure voice. She was sitting on her bed, with no traces of her perky smile that she was _so_ good at faking. Her suitcases and bags were left to the side, untouched. It had taken a lot of effort to convince her to come here. I hoped the least she would do was unpack.

"Willow, it's our first mission, and if it's our last, well, we'll just have to see." I continued unpacking, throwing my stuff into my wardrobe. When most kids or teens start school three weeks late into the school year, they worry about not making friends, or other social issues. But not Willow and I. Nope. Our biggest issue, was staying alive.

* * *

After we unpacked, we took out our necklaces. They're silver, and have a pink, stone heart set into the pendant. The heart is basically a button, so I pushed it, and a needle popped out from the tip. We poked our fingers, and opened the pendant, which was also a locket. We dripped some of our blood into it, and waited for the blood to evaporate. It wasn't painful, we had been going through the same ritual every night for a while now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**This is just so you know who makes up the bad guys' team.**

* * *

**Victor's POV**

The Magic Children have finally arrived. I couldn't believe that the last two 16 year olds to our plan were sound asleep down the hallway. Unfortunately, I had to be playing the part of their caretaker, I was forced to take care of the brats needed for The Ceremony. Unlike Eric, Caroline(oh I'm _sorry_, Harriet), Daphne, and Vera(**AN: Vera is a teacher**), who could give the students detentions. I could, too, but those members could choose the punishments. It was also completely distasteful to have to work with Ms. Rehmann. No matter what I tried, I couldn't get away from her.

* * *

**Mr. Sweet's POV**

I carefully slipped the last file into place, KT Rush. Of course I felt guilty of my excitement. I mean, we were using children, but how could I not be pleased. The final steps to The Ceremony were almost done, and after looking up the files of KT Rush and Willow Jenks, giving them scholarships, and offering to pay for transportation, I knew we were so close. I just hope Edison doesn't get too close to either of them. Although, he has Ms. Williamson for that.

* * *

**Ms. Denby's POV**

The two were snug under the covers of an Anubis House bedroom. It was almost too easy. Our plan was already in motion. And, it was the others' idea that we get rid of Harriet, and have me take her place, so now, nothing's in our way. As long as the other pathetic students don't try to foil us. But how could ten delinquents be so much harm?

* * *

**Vera's POV**

Victor had signaled me that the two students were already living in Anubis House. We were so close, I could feel it. We only had a few more tasks. I had finished my parts, and everybody else was almost done, too.

* * *

**Rufus's POV**

With the chosen kids already in our possession, we were undefeatable. The other students are clueless, and have no idea what's coming their way. However, I'm the only member who must stay in hiding, because I was not able to get a job at the school. But I am still a member, and The Ceremony won't work without me.

* * *

**Ms. Andrews's POV**

I had been the one to lead the new students to Anubis House. I was full of pride at being the first to see, and speak to the girls we had been waiting this entire time for. Of course, Victor has promised minimal pain to them and the rest of the students, making it even better. I couldn't wait for things to start.

* * *

**HoAMR-Just want to thank you for the first review!**

**Just to clear anything up, this is semi-AU, so none of the mysteries have happened, all ten kids go to the school at the same time, and the couples are**** (if it wasn't already obvious) **Peddie, Fabina, Amfie, Jeroy, and Mickara. There is a tiny bit of Walfie and Neddie(I _DON'T_ ship those), but they won't be actual couples.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Willow's POV**

As KT and I made ourselves comfortable under the covers, we began to talk about our secret. Let me explain. For the first five years of our lives, KT and I were... different. We never cried, never complained, never got upset, we were always happy. And it was because, we could spoil ourselves. We learned, before we turned one, that we were special. We were magic. Whatever we wanted, with a snap of our fingers, we could have it. So there was nothing to complain about. And then, when we turned five, the midnight after our birthday, we found ourselves in a classroom. Sort of. It had a carpet, and two desks, one for me, and one for KT. There was no door, so we freaked out. Until, a line of teachers appeared in front of us. We learned we were The Magic Children, and every night, from 12:00-1:00 a.m.(The Enchanted Hour), we went to the school to learn how to use our powers.

Eventually, we were told that we had to go on our first mission. When we turned 16, we would stop going to the magic school, and we were given the necklaces. Every night, we would have to that ritual, to keep our powers maintained. We also did it again any time during the day, when we needed our powers. We had no idea what our mission was, and we were supposed to find out ourselves.

"I don't trust Victor," KT's voice was like a knife, slicing through the nighttime silence. I just nodded in agreement, even though she couldn't see me.

"Trudy seems trustworthy," she added.

"Why are you saying this? We don't know what the mission is, so why are you looking for bad guys? If we were normal, we wouldn't have this problem." We didn't speak for the rest of the night. I know KT was really excited for this mission, but I wasn't. She knew I wasn't, and she didn't get it. I didn't get why she was the opposite.

* * *

**HoAMR-I like Ms. Andrews, too, but I wanted her in the story. And Rufus is part of their team. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Eddie's POV**

The next morning was Monday, so we had school. I noticed KT and Willow had Band-Aids around the tips of their fingers. I didn't notice them last evening, but I decided not to pry.

"Hey weasel-face." Ahhh. The lovely sound of my beautiful girlfriend's voice. I smiled, pecked her on the cheek, and laughed when she disgustedly tried to rub it away.

"Hey. If I remember correctly, you were the first one to give kiss me," I said with a laugh. I enjoyed the blush that colored her usually pale face, and wrapped my arm around her waist before leading us to the dining table.

Breakfast was pretty quiet this morning, probably because nobody knew what to sat in front of KT and Willow. Were we supposed to feel awkward or them?

"Alright lovelies, off to school," Trudy said as she shooed us away.

* * *

**Mick's POV**

"Hey, Mara. I've noticed the two new girls-"

"You've _noticed_ them?" she said with a slightly hurt, slightly confused look on her face.

I smiled. "Not _that_ kind of noticed," I explained with a smile. Mara relaxed, and I grinned.

"I meant, they seem kind of different."

"Well, they keep to themselves, because they're new," she said. If she didn't care that much, I guess I shouldn't, either.

* * *

**Joy's POV**

I couldn't help but feel like there was something... not right, about the new girls, but when I brought this up to Jerome, he didn't seem to share the opinion.

"No, but Willow is adorable," I whacked him on the arm, and he laughed.

"I'm kidding. You're the only one for me." I smiled, and we shared a kiss.

* * *

**Alfie's POV**

"Amber, besides the fact that she's pretty, do you think there is something out of the ordinary about Willow?" Amber looked annoyed, and stared at me until I told her I was kidding.

"Well, she and KT keep to themselves, but it could be because they don't have friends," she said with a nonchalant wave of her hand.

* * *

**Nina's POV**

"Hey, Fabian, what do you think of the new girls?" I asked.

"Well, they seem ordinary, why?" he said. I just shrugged, and changed the topic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Rufus's POV**

It was finally the day to physically start our plan. And now, we needed Nina Martin and Eddie Miller. Sweet's son. Sweet was told about this step in the plan, and refused to take part. He would continue later. Victor was supposed to unlock the door to the house for me, Denby, Daphne, and Vera were supposed to give the two detentions until they were to be sent home, and I would start from there.

* * *

**Nina's POV**

So far, Eddie and I had been given extremely unfair detentions from Ms. Dendy and Ms. Andrews. First, WE WERE WRITING TOO LOUD! And second, WE DIDN'T RAISE OUR HANDS QUICK ENOUGH! I knew, the minute we walked into Ms. Devenish's class, that we would be getting a detention for, I don't know not having sharp enough pencils?

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

Nina and I were currently being sent home for not having sharp enough pencils. What was wrong with our teachers today?! I opened the door first, and we walked in. We flopped down on the couch, and turned on the TV.

"I can't believe our stupid teachers today."

"Who cares, we got were practically _told_ to cut class." Nina rolled her eyes, but she still smiled at me. After a while, we heard a loud _BANG!_ Nina and I shot up from our seats, and quickly turned off the TV. I grabbed Nina's hand (it was for safety. Thank goodness Patricia and Fabian weren't here), and we cautiously walked towards where we heard the noise, the laundry room. We took one step, and everything went black.

* * *

**anubisd101-There's just a _little_ bit of walfie. Sort of flirting that makes Amber jealous. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Nina's POV**

I woke up with a sharp pain in the back of my head. I reached back to feel it, and I realized I couldn't move my hands. My eyes popped open, and I looked around. Eddie and I were tied side by side in two, plastic chairs. We were in what looked like an abandoned warehouse. There was a cold, metal floor, and the ceiling was a bunch of wooden boards that were so crooked, I was afraid they would all come crashing down.

"Nina?" Eddie asked in a whisper. I turned to look at him, but before I could say anything a man walked in. (Rufus).

"Good good, you're awake" he said in a voice that sent goosebumps up my arms and back. Then the room filled with four more people. These people, we knew. Victor, Ms. Andrews, Ms. Denby, and Ms. Devenish.

"YOU!" Eddie screamed at all four of them.

"Yes. Me," Ms. Denby said in a quiet, but eerie voice.

"READ!" Victor yelled, and threw a piece of paper onto Eddie's lap. Then, the five left. I studied the page. It looked like it was ripped out of an old book. There were also notes scribbled on it. We both began to read it silently.

* * *

_THE CHOSEN ONE. The chosen one is a descendant of Amneris. Amneris is a descendant of Isis and Osiris. She was King Tutankhamen's lover. The Chosen One is born on a certain month, day, and time, all of the same number. _7/7, 7:00 is Nina Martin. _The Chosen One can see ghosts and spirits._

_THE OSIRIAN. The Osirian balances out the Chosen One. He is the Chosen One's opposite, and protector. The Osirian and Chosen One usually share a brother/sister relationship. The Osirian is linked to the Chosen One._

* * *

Well, that explained a lot. Nope. Not really.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Patricia's POV**

I was currently freaking out. Nina and Eddie were no where! Fabian and I were the first to worry, but now the whole house, including Trudy were looking everywhere there was to look. After a while, I shut myself in my room. I leaned against the wall, and slowly slid down the wall. _Don't cry Patricia, don't cry Patricia, don't cry Patricia_ I begged myself as I buried my head in my arms. A few tears began to cloud my vision when Joy threw the door open. I tried to hide on the other side of my bed, but she had already seen me.

"No, no, no Trix, don't cry. Eddie will be alright."

"And Nina," she hurriedly added. I smiled at her... um... mistake? Not really. Joy didn't hate Nina, they were good friends, but I could tell Nina wasn't her top priority right now. Just at that moment, Alfie ran into our room.

"KT and Willow want everybody in the common room," he announced. He looked just as confused as us.

* * *

**KT's POV**

_(Five Minutes Earlier)_ As we were looking for Nina and Eddie, I started getting really dizzy. I grabbed the edge of the washing machine, and shut my eyes. And for the first time in my life, I had a vision.

_Find the loved ones. They mustn't get in our way!_

The voice played repeatedly in my head, and I recognized it as Victor's. He had Nina and Eddie! It was obvious now. Loved ones? Oh no. Of course, Fabian and Patricia. I called everybody into the common room.

_(Present Time)_ "Okay. I can't really say why... Because I don't completely know, but I think we need to keep Fabian and Patricia safe, too. Just until Eddie and Nina are found." I waited for everybody's reactions. Thankfully, nobody questioned me, except for Willow, who raised an eyebrow. But I was going to tell her anyways.

"Yes, I agree with you." Trudy said. "Fabian! Patricia! You will be kept under constant watch until we find Nina and Eddie. Alright?" Fabian just looked upset, and Patricia groaned, but they agreed to be babysat for a while. Depending on how long our search takes.

After we were alone, I explained to Willow about the vision.

"Maybe it's a sign! I think you were right! About Victor being a bad guy. But he definitely can't be alone," Willow was bouncing on her bed in excitement. I was glad she was finally warming up to the mission.

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

It was mine and Patricia's first day of constant babysitting. We already had a system worked out. We were never to be at the house with less than three other people, I would be going to every class with either Mick, Jerome, or Alfie, and Patricia would be followed by either Joy, Mara, Amber, Willow, or KT. We even had to have somebody wait outside the _bathroom!_ It was outrageous, and Nina and Eddie were still missing. I hate to think about where they could be, or what might be happening to Nina. _NINA!_ My poor Nina. Oh yeah. And Eddie.

* * *

**HoAMR-They're going to find out the previous ones later. And you're right, I forgot that gender fact. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Willow's POV**

Tonight, KT and I were going to follow Victor. For the past week, since Nina and Eddie have gone missing, we had noticed that Victor leaves every night, about thirty minutes after a completely_ stupid_ pin drop speech. We were currently getting ready. We were both wearing dark skinny jeans tucked into black boots that went almost to our knees, tight, black belts so we didn't need to worry about our waistbands slipping, black tshirts, and black jackets with many pockets on the inside. We packed ourselves with snacks. a whistle in case we needed to call out for help, and our phones, for evidence. We decided not to use magic, in case they could track it, so we did our ritual before leaving.

Once we heard the front door open, we knew it was time to go. We slipped out our window, and walked quickly to keep up with Victor's car. We ended up at a warehouse in the middle of the woods, and hid behind a tree. There were four other people there. One, was a man I didn't recognize, the other three were Ms. Andrews, Ms. Denby, and Ms. Devenish. We were both shocked, but didn't make a noise. After they all talked about something, they made their way inside the warehouse. We followed them, and hid behind a mountain of cardboard boxes. Nina and Eddie were tied to plastic chairs in the center of the room, and looked miserable. I don't think either of them had been eating for the whole week! They looked unnaturally pale, and their cheekbones jutted harshly outwards. Nina was leaning to the side, her head was resting on Eddie's shoulder.

We waited for the adults to leave. It took what seemed like hours, but probably was only about thirty minutes, until they went into a different room. We darted out from behind the boxes, and untied the two. They collapsed to the ground, and Nina let out a pitiful moan that made me feel _extremely_ sad for her. It took them a couple of seconds to realize what had happened, and once they did, their eyes widened in surprise.

"Before you say anything, I suggest you eat," Willow said, and we spent the next few minutes opening chips and candy for them. When those were finished, we gave them each a piece of gum to tide them over until we reached Anubis. We helped them up, and headed to the door. We kept a steady pace back, until we heard footsteps. We were being followed! We broke into a run, and tried to follow the trail back to Anubis.

"GET BACK HERE!" someone who was obviously Ms. Denby yelled. I decided we weren't going to make it otherwise, so I did the ritual (I've done it so many times, I could even do it while running for my life!). I grabbed Nina's hand, KT grabbed Eddie's hand (she had also done the ritual) and we flashed back to Anubis.

"Okay, we'll explain everything, just get the rest of the students here," KT instructed to Nina and Eddie, who were _very_ confused.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**KT's POV**

Once the rest of the house filed into our room, Willow and I decided on what to say. We were talking with our minds, which is called Shooting. You don't have to have magic to Shoot, you just have to know how. You also have to make sure the messages are secure, because trained people, like Willow and I, could easily pick up other peoples' Shoots. Trained people also know how to make the messages secure, or Blocked Shoots. It's called Shooting, because you 'shoot' messages to other people's head, and the message says your name.

* * *

_KT-What should we say?_

_Willow-We should probably start from the beginning._

_KT-And tell them about our mission._

_Willow-And Nina and Eddie can say what they know._

_KT-K, so we start?_

_Willow-We start. _

* * *

"Okay, so this will take some explaining, so I'll start with this," Willow said while pulling out her necklace. We explained the necklaces, the school, the powers, and the mission. Then, Nina and Eddie filled us in about the Chosen One and the Osirian.

"So basically, I'm supposed to be Nina's life long protector," Eddie finished. Patricia and Fabian visibly stiffened, and Nina and Eddie noticed. Eddie wrapped his arms around Patricia, and pulled her closer, and Nina rested her head on Fabian's shoulder, and let him wrap his arms around her.

"I think the Chosen One and the Osirian are supposed to be a part of The Ceremony." Everybody nodded their heads in agreement to my idea.

"And Victor and his team probably know about us, and The Ceremony. Why else would they kidnap Eddie and Nina?" Mara added.

"You said there was another man. Someone who doesn't work here. Who looks like he needs a shower, and has the piercing blue eyes. I think I might know him. There's a man just like him who frequently stops by my Uncle Ade's shop. Rufus Zeno," Fabian said.

"I'll keep that name in mind," I said, and then looked at the clock. It was 25 past midnight, so we all decided to get some rest. Nina, Eddie, Willow, and I took showers, and went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Jerome's POV**

We spent the rest of the day searching the internet, and the Magic-Net for anything regarding the mission. It was the second Tuesday since Nina and Eddie were kidnapped, and since we got them back, Trudy gave the whole house off from school without questioning. I was currently searching the Magic-Net. To use it, Willow or KT snapped their fingers, and a blue, glowing screen would appear. It can be moved, shrunk, and enlarged, and it also came with a keyboard. Currently, KT and Willow had given one to each of us, so twelve students were surrounded by the blue screen thing, a phone, and a laptop. We were also Shooting, which was pretty easy now. We weren't very trained, so we couldn't make our conversations private enough to be Blocked, and because there were multiple people, it was done a little different.

* * *

_KT-All-What do we have so far?_

_Fabian-All-Well, we found out I was right about Rufus Zeno, The Ceremony must be performed on The Enchanted Hour right when 2012 begins, and Mr. Sweet is part of their group._

_Patricia-Eddie-You okay?_

_Eddie-Patricia-Yeah, fine. It's just a little weird._

_KT-Eddie-He's still your father._

_Eddie-KT-My father who wants to use you, Willow, Nina, and me for The Ceremony. We're pieces to be used in the puzzle they're trying to manipulate us with._

* * *

We stayed silent afterwards, and Patricia gave Eddie a small kiss.

**Mick's POV**

This was cool, yet freaky at the same time. We were all sucked into this mission, and what had we done? we had gone to school. We had gone to boarding school, and were now part of this mission.

* * *

**anubisd101-I'm not sure if updative is a word (it's not) but I'm taking it as a compliment!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry, but this an ****_extremely_**** short chapter. Most of the chapters will be short.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Ms. Denby's POV**

"We need to get a new plan. The whole house already knows we're aren't who we say we are." This whole thing was outrageous. How could we get off track almost immediately?!

"We're all aware of that Caroline! But saying we need a new plan doesn't immediately make one!" Vera exclaimed. I huffed, and banged my hand on the desk. We were currently in Victor's office.

"It's also obvious the KT and Willow aren't as clueless as we thought. They've already been trained in their powers!" Daphne added.

"The necklaces!" Vicor suddenly said.

"Of course. If they don't have the necklace, they don't control their powers," Rufus said, and we hatched a new plan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Trudy's POV**

Oh my goodness! The teachers and Victor were terrible people. They had kidnapped the students. I decided to tell them what I had just found out. I ran down the stairs, and waited for the students to come down for dinner. Once everybody was there, I began.

"Okay, I don't know how much of this you already know, but I was just eavesdropping outside Victor's office. He was with Mr. Sweet, Ms. Denby, Ms. Andrews, and Ms. Devenish. You probably already know that they kidnapped you, and they said something about a necklace." I was happy to see that I had captured the students' attention, and continued.

* * *

**Alfie's POV**

Trudy had just told us everything she knew, and we were explaining what we knew.

"-and that's then we got Nina and Eddie back, and told them everything we told you. By the way, that man is named Rufus Zeno," Willow concluded.

"My, that's a lot to take in, but I promise to keep it all a secret," Trudy vowed lifting her right hand. We all smiled and sighed in relief.

"Thanks Trudes. It means a lot," Joy said. So now, Trudy was on our side.

* * *

**I will definitely try to update tomorrow, but my aunt just had a baby! A baby boy named Alex! He is ****_so_**** cute!**

**houseofanubisKTFan-Don't worry, I will try to update more often, as long as I get reviews! And I'll definitely check out your story. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry anubisd101, but this is the chapter with slight Walfie. :-(**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**KT's POV**

AAAAAAAAAGH! How could this happen?! Since Trudy told us everything she knew, Willow and I had kept our necklaces extra safe, but when I woke up, I saw that it was missing! _HOW!?_ It disappears on my neck, so nobody could have seen it. Maybe it came up while I was asleep. Ugh!? This was so frustrating, and I dreaded having to tell everybody. I quickly showered, changed, and headed downstairs after all of the other girls.

The room quieted when I cleared my throat. I stood at the head of the table, and everybody, including Trudy, was staring at me.

"I know this is bad... Scratch that. This is _really_ bad, but I think my necklace was stolen." I closed my eyes in fear as the whole room screamed "WHAT!".

"Well I said it was bad," I whined, and after finishing breakfast, the whole house quickly searched until we had to go to school.

* * *

**Amber's POV**

During history (with Ms. Denby) we were supposed to pair up in groups of two to work on a project. All the couples (Fabina, Amfie, Peddie, Mickara, and Jeroy) and KT and Willow paired up. Alfie and I worked in the corner in between KT and Willow, and Denby's desk. Alfie wasn't focussing, and kept taking breaks to talk to Willow. I was extremely annoyed, and felt like screaming when he reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear. _WILLOW BLUSHED AND GIGGLED!_ I'm Alfie's _girlfriend_, why were they flirting right in front of me. I was almost happy when KT looked terrified, and pointed to Ms. Denby's desk. In one of the drawers, was KT's necklace.

"Get it!" Alfie exclaimed, but it was at that very moment that the bell rang, and Ms. Denby closed the drawer.

* * *

**houseofanubisKTFan****-You're welcome, and I _really_ like your story (by the way, everybody should check out her story). Also, is English not your first language? If it's not, than that's really cool. I always wish I could speak my parents' languages. And, thanks for advertising for my story!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Willow's POV**

During our last class, drama which we all had together, I began to feel weird. I was extremely itchy around my neck, where my necklace disappears. I told everyone, and since we were in a corner, I pulled out my necklace. We all gasped.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Nina asked in an unsure voice.

"NO! Neither of ours have ever done that before!" KT exclaimed. my necklace was flickering in my hand, between visible and invisible. I put it back once the class started.

* * *

The itch in my neck got better, but for the entire class, I was constantly worrying about my necklace. Was it supposed to do that? I didn't think so. And my focus was way off. When Mr. Winkler **(AN: Not a major character. Unless you want him to be.)** called on me, he had to repeat my name several times. And, when we had to get into groups, (Mr. Winkler put me with a boy I didn't know, so we couldn't talk about my necklace) I kept zoning out. But like usual, when things get bad, they got worse.

* * *

We were all in the common room, and we had told Trudy about finding KT's necklace in Denby's drawer. We also told her about mine fading.

"Well that can't be good. Now let me have a look dearie," Trudy said with a look of concern on her face. I got out my necklace, and we all gasped. Instead of it flickering, it stayed transparent.

"Will it fade away?" Joy asked.

"Probably. Although, to make it stop, we need to get KT's back."

* * *

**houseofanubisKTFan****-I get the English part. My English teacher is a total jerk. Although his wife is my absolute favorite teacher. My friends and I used to joke about how they had an arranged marriage, but one day she told us how they met, and now much she loves him, so we stopped that joke. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**KT's POV**

We were on our way back to school, with a plan to get my necklace back. When we were all in history, Trudy was going to come, and say she needed to tell Nina and I something urgent. Then, Willow and Amber were going to pretend to do something stupid (Willow's fake perkiness, and Amber's... Amberness were perfect for it) and Ms. Denby was going to go help them. Then, Nina, Trudy and I were going to go back in, and Nina would fall behind Denby's desk, opening the correct drawer. Trudy and I were going to help her up, I would get the necklace, we would close the drawer, and we would be good to go! I just hoped Denby's part would go as planned.

* * *

**Nina's POV**

It was finally history, and our plan was about to start. Finally, Trudy came in.

"Oh Harriet, two phone calls from America for Nina and KT just came." Ms. Denby let us out, and we hurried to the door. KT and I watched through the window. Amber raised her hand, and Denby walked to her and Willow's table. Then, KT, Trudy and I walked in. I positioned myself so it looked I would trip over the chair, and fell, opening the drawer.

"OH NINA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Trudy exclaimed to muffle KT's shuffling through the drawer. She finally found it, and put it on. Trudy and I watched in amazement as it disappeared. Then, Trudy and KT helped me up, and we ran back to our desk. We waved goodbye to Trudy when she left. The twelve of us watched in amusement as Ms. Denby opened her drawer, and looked furious. But she couldn't get us in trouble for stealing a magic object that was more mine than hers. And it wasn't even mine! It was KT's.

* * *

**Mick's POV**

We were all in the common room that afternoon. Trudy had thrown us a mini success party with drinks, snacks, and mini cupcakes. It was even better, when Willow's necklace turned back to normal.

"To magic!" Jerome said raising his cup.

"MAGIC!" We all yelled, and downed our drinks before collapsing on the couch in fits of laughter. It felt so good to be ahead of the bad guys.

* * *

**Ok, I know that the ending was cheesy, but it worked, so yeah. Anyways, I haven't been getting a lot of reviews :'-( so PEOPLE, PLEASE REVIEW! They make me happy and encourage me to update more. Also, houseofanubisKTFan is the best. You should check out her stories. Peddie is my otp, so I like _House Of Anubis season 4_ better, but both stories are fantastic! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Patricia's POV**

Today was the day when we would start our steps to The Ceremony. KT had found out that there were three tasks for the Chosen One and the Osirian to do. We had made a list, we just needed to do them.

1. Find the previous Chosen One

2. Spend the night in Edinburgh Castle

3. Unite the Chosen One, Orisian, and Magic Children

First, we needed to find out who the previous Chosen One is, and pray that she is still alive. We decided to do some investigations in Victor's office once he went out to do who-knows-where. Trudy agreed to stand guard, and distract Victor so we could leave.

* * *

**Mara's POV**

At around 11:00PM, Victor left, and we all hurried into his office. We threw the stuff around, and Amber shrieked when she saw the stuffed animals.

"Amber! We already know they're there. Keep looking," I scolded. We continued moving stuff, and putting it back neatly until...

"I found a diary!" Fabian exclaimed. We all crowded around him as he read.

_June, 1925_

_It's my tenth birthday, and Sarah and Rufus say they have a surprise for me. I have a surprise for Sarah, too. And it's not good. Father says I'm not allowed to become close friends with Sarah, and that we're only here to find her secret. Father says something about the Chosen One, but I don't get it. I wish my father was like Robert, and I wish I had a mother like Louisa. The Frobisher-Smythes are wonderful people, but unfortunately, they're not my parents. They're Sarah's. Sarah the Chosen One. My Cho-_

"HE"S HERE!" Trudy yelled. Fabian hurried to put the diary back where he found it, and the boys ran downstairs. The other girls and I scurried into our rooms, and buried ourselves under our covers. I knew the words going through my head were probably going through everybody else's.

_Sarah, the Chosen One_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Eddie's POV**

Nina and I were going on our hunt to find Sarah Frobisher-Smythe with Patricia and Fabian. We had filled Trudy in on everything, and she was surprised to learn that Victor was so old. We were too, but it could be some medicine **(AN: The Cup of Ankh stuff won't be mentioned)**. KT and Willow had looked her up, so we were headed to the _Mason Hues Retirement Home_ **( AN: named it after a kid in my school)**. We were dressed in our uniforms, to look as mature as possible. Trudy drove us there, and agreed to pick us up after we got or information.

"We'd like to visit Sarah Frobisher-Smythe," Nina said at the front desk **(AN: It'll be Sarah, not Emily)**. A kind looking lady smiled, and pointed us in the right direction. We calmed ourselves down at the door, and slowly opened it.

We entered a room with pale blue walls, almost blinding white floor, and it was about twice the size of the room Fabian, Mick and I share. It smelled like latex, and there was a cart with special medicines next to the door. The dark blue curtains were opened, letting the morning sun fill the room. There was also a constant hum of an air conditioner, and a beeping of a machine hooked up to Sarah's right wrist threw an IV.

"It's you!" Sarah said, pointing at Nina. Nina bit her lip, and sat down in one of the plastic chairs. Fabian, Patricia and I followed suit. Sarah quickly pulled out two necklaces, one, she was wearing, and was an Eye of Horus, the other had a metal square with Osiris's crook and flail. She handed the one she wore to Nina, and handed the other to me. Patricia raised her eyes and smiled at the thought of me wearing a necklace, but I just playfully rolled my eyes before pulling it over my head, and tucking it into my shirt.

After we were done, Fabian texted Trudy to pick us up. We all went to the common room, and Yacker yacked about what we learned.

"Well Sarah told us that she was expecting the Chosen One and the Osirian. She was the old Chosen One, and get this, Rufus Zeno was the old Osirian. Sarah knows about The Ceremony, and told us to wish Willow and KT well. Our next task, is for all of us to spend the night in the Edinburgh Castle, don't ask me how we're going to pull that off, so we can get accustomed to the ghosts. Afterwards, is the Uniting of you four, and then, The Ceremony can begin." Yacker waited to catch her breath before taking a seat next to me.

"Well, I can take you all to Edinburgh over the holidays, and KT and Willow can zap us inside," Trudy suggested, and we all agreed.

* * *

**PLEASE REVEIW! I'm in a bad mood, too much to explain, but reviews could cheer me up! None of the people following and favoriting this story (except for the amazing houseofanubisKTFan) are reviewing, so REVIEW!**

**houseofanubisKTFan****-I want to read it! Unless you don't remember it.**


End file.
